Infinity
by AxuMutunL
Summary: *Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff* Adam has something to show the world. Rated for safety.


**When I first got this idea, I wanted it to be a fic based on the song "Declaration" by David Cook for my Adommy shuffle challenge. But, this story doesn't really fit with the song as well as I thought it would. So, it's its own fic. :)**

Glam Nation was fun, but the tour for Adam's second album was even better. Tonight was the final show, and Adam had a little more planned than just some extra glitter on his face. He could barely even go over exactly what he'd planned, because it was directly tied to a new word he never thought he'd be saying anytime soon.

_Engaged_.

He'd been thinking about it for a while, but Adam had finally decided to ask for Tommy's hand just the night before. He'd bought a beautiful ring a few days ago...When Tommy wasn't around, of course. Everything was set in his mind, but...He thought it over again. God, what if this doesn't work out? Honestly, Adam had told himself that if he were rejected, it would be okay. No sense getting all bent out of shape about it; it would make things tense between them, and Adam just wouldn't be able to stand it.

He'd set everything up in their hotel room about an hour in advance: candles and flowers and incense and all of those wonderful things that hotels probably don't even allow in their rooms...That thought didn't even occur to him until he'd finished and was waiting for Tommy. What if the hotel staff caught him with all of these fire hazards in his room? If they didn't allow cigarettes, they'd _never _allow incense and candles. He'd suddenly felt hopeless.

Though the atmosphere of the room was a carefully crafted and romantic one, he chose a playlist that was less than sappy, just for Tommy's sake. He'd cut a bitch if Adam did otherwise. He basically just put the blond's Metallca playlist on shuffle. So unfitting, he thought, but it'd be better than nothing.

He hoped.

Tommy finally came back, and he was obviously overwhelmed by the scents and sights of the room. "Adam...I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to even have this stuff in here...What's it for, Babyboy? Did we skip a holiday?"

Adam smiled. "Nope."

"My birthday?"

"It's December, Tommy Joe."

"Then it's not yours, either. Hmmm...I give up."

Adam just laughed. He stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around the bassist. Then, slowly, Adam lowered to his knees, only putting his weight on one. He pulled a little velvet box from his pocket.

"A-Adam?"

"Tommy, I...I've been thinking about this for a little while, and I know it's early, and it's probably not the right time, but...You mean the world to me, baby. I want you to know that. I want the _world_ to know that. Tommy Joe Ratliff...Will you...Will you marry me?"

Tommy was positive his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He only could stare into Adam's eyes, and was even more amazed. They held nothing but love and promise. Tommy felt his own eyes prick with tears.

And he said yes.

He'd never seen Adam so genuinely _happy_, and it was just infectious. He led them to the bed, where they must've speent a good hour just_ being_ with the other, basking in their presence. Before they fell asleep, though, Tommy blew out allof the candles and the incense, not wanting to take any more risk of the hotel staff catching them with potentially "dangerous" substances.

It was Adam who'd informed the rest of the band of their engagement, and everyone couldn't be more than happy for them. Still, of the whole process, Adam would say that the most anxiety-inducing part of it all was telling their families.

Actually, Adam had planned ahead a bit, there. He'd already talked with his own parents, and with Tommy's mother. Somehow, that didn't lighten the situation as much as he thought it should've. But, that was beside the point.

All of this had been planned accordingly. Adam only hoped that Tommy had been listening when he said he wanted the world to know about them...

Adam still performed "If I Had You" on tour, and he would definitely be performing it tonight. It was part of his plan.

The first half of the song went as it would usually. Adam still hasn't mentioned anything about the engagement. The energy is great; the fans are all singing along, and everyone is just having an amazing time, by the looks of it. But, though it's not showing, Adam's nervous as Hell for what he's about to do.

Just before the last chorus, the song slows tremendously. Tommy wasn't told about this (this was supposed to be a surprise for him, after all), so he just tried to follow everyone else's lead. Adam gently places an arm around Tommy's shoulder, and leads him to the front of the stage. He gently grips Tommy's left hand, which is shimmering with a brand new engagement ring. Adam then wonders if any of the fans have noticed his own ring...

He shows off Tommy's ring to some girls in the first few rows that can clearly make out what it is. "You see this, everybody? Yeah. As of last night..." Adam leans up and kisses Tommy, slow and sweet. The crowd roars. "...He's mine. And I'm his. Tommy Joe...I love ya. For infinity. Never forget that."

Tommy's smile says a thousand words. He'd a little embarassed and a little amazed and really, really _grateful_ all at once. Thye kiss again, and that shy smile turns to one of pure bliss.

Adam holds up his hand, and the music stops. He's not nervous anymore. He's certain that the world will know everything by tomorrow now. For a moment, he feels guilty that he never told Tommy that he was making them official, but maybe it was better this way. He didn't seem mad, anyway.

The stage is absolutely silent, and you can hear a pin drop in the crowd. Adam chuckles softly into the microphone, and moves toward Tommy again. He begins singing a more fitting version of the song, unaccompanied, into the blond's ear, with the microphone still close.

_"Now I have you,  
Baby, you're the only thing I'll ever need..."_

The crowd explodes into a frenzy of screams and shouts, but Adam is only focused on Tommy right now.

_"Now I have you,  
The money, fame, and fortune never can compete,  
Now I have you,  
Oh, my life's a party, babe, it's ecstasy  
'Cause now I have you..."_

Tommy's in fucking _tears_ right now. He silences Adam with another kiss, though he was pretty much done with the verse, anyway. The band starts up again, and Adam sings that same revised chorus again. His eye are locked on Tommy the whole time.

The song ends, and Adam swears he's never heard the audience go so _crazy_ before. He sees some of _them_ crying, too, and feels a little choked up himself.

The blond knows he'll never live that day down. Adam still sings that verse to him, right in his ear like the first time, whenever he gets the chance, but he's not complaining at all.


End file.
